mechmicefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mech Mice Fanon Wiki:New User Guide/Writing About Countries
Now I will give you some advice on specific types of articles. First is the geofictional country. Maybe you've decided to make a country in the Mech Mice Fanon Universe, but you don't know where to start. Well first of all, countries are very difficult articles to start with. I don't suggest making a country your first ever article, but I'm not stopping you. First of all, a country article needs several basic sections: History, Geography, Government, Military, Culture, and Economy. You can add more sections and subsections if wanted. The first section, History, is the entire history of the geofictional country you're writing about. The History section is properly the most important section, so be careful what you write in it. If you're not careful, what you write could be used against you by other users (I know just how that feels). While writing your History section, you may also want to add information about a mother nation (if the country you're writing about came from one). The second section, Geography, is all about what the country looks like. This is very important, because not all countries look the same. Some maybe underground, others in the air, or even on a volcano! Geography helps determine what your country is capable of, and just how powerful it. For example, if your country is located in natural caves in the Rocky Mountains, your country's main export maybe gold or silver (more info in the Economy section). BTW, in the Geography section be sure to mention climate, territories/states/provinces, flora (plants), and fauna (animals). It would also be helpful to add pictures to help the reader know what the terrain is like. The third section, Government, is pretty important as well (I'm going to say that about all of them). This section describes to the reader what the country's government is, how and if it differs from others, and how it's changed over the years. Being profound about different governments can be useful here. Remember there are many, many different forms of government to choose from; empires, republics, monarchies, etc. You can even create your own, original form of government. The fourth section, Military, describes the overall power of your nation. In truth, I believe THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT SECTION. Whatever is in this section separates your country from being a puny, defenseless country, to a strong, dangerous country! Here at the MMFW, users will probably start having "wars" with each others countries. So if you want, make your military powerful. But remember, your History and Economy section can alter this section drastically. For example, you can't have a super powerful military if the economy and government are weak. The fifth section, Culture, describes what your country's people are like. Now this section could be hard for some to write, mainly because these days culture isn't viewed heavily. The Culture section describes your country's architecture, cuisine, arts/media/music, and fashion. This section is important for other users who maybe writing a story that takes place in your country (this is allowed for all). If you're writing a parody of a real country, for example Italy, you do not want to change the parody's culture too much. Only a little bit, to give it some originality. The sixth (and last) section, Economy, tells the reader how your country is economically. Economy can be summed up in trade, currency, and the government's current economic condition. This section really determines what you can write in the other sections. For example, if the economy is extremely weak, than maybe the majority of citizens would be living in poverty. This would cause much crime. In this section you need to describe what the country's currency is (money). If your country is located in the Mech Mice Region, than it's the dollar. But your country's dollar CAN look different from other countries' dollars. Return to New User Guide